


[Podfic]Walking on Water (The There Goes the Fear Remix)

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [45]
Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two poles of his life were fear and Ferris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Walking on Water (The There Goes the Fear Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walking on Water (The There Goes the Fear Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86833) by [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bferrisbueller%5Dwalkingonwater.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bferrisbueller%5Dwalkingonwater.m4b)


End file.
